Our Fairy tale continues
by MyImaginationalways
Summary: Set after Nathan gets found and Dan has passed away. Continue down Nathan and Haley's Journey with their kids growing up and maybe a new addition. Join them as they continue to go through obstacles, but still go through them together. Old friends & New friends, who doesn't love an epic Love story about their favourite OTH couple. Lucas and Peyton never left.


**Disclaimer; So this takes place just after Nathan is found and Dan dies. There are a few changes so don't think this is exactly right after, i am just going with the flow. Also I do not own One tree hill or any of its characters.**

 **Haley's POV**

 _"How" I sigh_ with confusion as I stare at the positive pregnancy test in my sweaty palms.

well you know how Haley, but how did I let this happen so soon! I'm so positive we were careful...

 _" No this is great news, you just don't have to tell anyone yet. It's not the right time"_ I repeat it over and over again trying to convince myself, looking in the mirror i see a smile creep on to my face. It feels like yesterday when I found out I was having my other two precious babies. Jamie so smart and kind and Lydia she's turning 9 months old tomorrow, she is so precious. I know my mum watches over my babies. I wipe the tears running down my face as I think of how much I wish my mum were here to see my children grow up, to still see me grow up...

I try to recover and pull myself together quickly as I can hear someone lurking outside the the bathroom door. Most likely Nathan, I can tell by his footsteps. I quickly wrap the test with toilet paper and toss it in the trash, I take one more look in the mirror.

 _"Not today"_ I whisper back to myself , and as I open the door I see my other half pacing up and down our bedroom.

 _"Nathan what's wrong?"_ He's starting to worry me.

 _"Do you think it's time we leave Tree hill?"_ Nathan asks with hesitation

The question taking me by surprise...

 _"Tree hill is home, but if you're wanting to go then you know ill always be by your side"_ Haley begins to worry about Nathan by the look on his face he seems to be in two minds about something.

 **Nathan's POV**

I know i am worrying Haley i can tell by her face, I don't mean to worry her. I have been thinking for a while now right after what happened it just made me realise life is too short to just not take risks. I mean what happened really opened my eyes, i don't want to live in fear anymore. To try new things is not bad right? or maybe i am just too afraid for anything to happen to my family that i am just running. Wanting to run so far away just to protect them. Who am i kidding Tree hill is home and nothing can change that.

 _"Look Hales forget i said anything"_ Nathan walks over to the bed and just rests his head in his hands  
" _I don't want you to hide whats wrong Nathan, if what happened really has impacted on you then talk to me. You were taken Nathan that isn't something to just forget, it was so hard for me i thought i had lost you forever. I was afraid i was never going to hold you again or our beautiful children were going to live without a father. Nothing in this world would ever be the same if you were not here. I know you're afraid and its okay but we are going to figure this out together i promise. I am here baby, always and forever."_ Haley leans in and gives Nathan a long and passionate kiss, remembering how she felt when she thought he was gone. Tears stream down both of their faces, staring into each other eyes they whisper

 _"Always & Forever"_

They begin to kiss each other passionately knowing they want each other more than ever. Nathan admiring his amazing wife and her sexy figure he undoes her button's and moves hes hand up and down her body feeling how warm she is. He moves to her neck kissing it softly, Haley moans as she is immediately turned on by her husband. They both continue to fall deeply in love with each other with every movement and learn very quickly after all these years making love to each other just always felt right.

 **(After the love making scene)**

 _" I wasn't going to say anything but i cant keep anything from you"_ Haley looks down at her wedding band, Nathan quickly sits up ready to hear whatever his beautiful wife has to say.

" _Tell me Hales"_  
" _I'm pregnant, and i know this happened so soon but i'm so extremely happy about it and i hope you're happy about it."_ Haley speaking 100 miles an hour, Nathan just laughs and grabs Haley's face within his hands and gives her on long passionate kiss. Nathan filled with so much joy over his wife's amazing news, he didn't expect it but that doesn't make him feel anything but excitement and joy for his growing family.  
 _  
"Baby, i am so happy about this we are going to have another baby. I am the luckiest man alive"_ Nathan rubs Haley's stomach with the biggest grin on his face.  
 _"We can't tell anyone yet, not until we go to the doctors"_ Haley says with realisation that she doesn't even know how far along she is.  
 _"Dont worry baby, we will go first thing tomorrow. Until then it can be our little secret, especially when it comes to Jamie. He is getting so much older now i hope he hasn't started catching on that i am constantly banging his mum."_ Nathan starts laughing out loud as soon as he sees Haley's face go bright red. Haley joining in with the laughter she says _  
_  
" _You can be so crude sometimes."_

 _ **Authors note: I know its short, but i have just started writing again so please leave your thoughts. I would love to hear what you think about it so far, if anything needs to be improved or even if you have any ideas with where you want this story to go! :) Thanks everyone! Will update very soon!**  
_


End file.
